


【sofa】校服

by chacle



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, sofa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacle/pseuds/chacle
Summary: 师生play在家没事就dodoi
Kudos: 67





	【sofa】校服

笔/珹千

花落套着一件白色校服短袖，两个扣子都没扣上，衣服不会很紧，他扯了扯领子，白花花的皮肤露出一大片。裤子是深蓝偏黑的色调，是不太长的阔腿裤，他往桌子上一靠，赫然一副不良少年的样子。

他把手上本子“啪”的扔在桌子上，附身拽住坐在转椅上的soso胸前的领带，逼迫他靠近自己，“soso老师，你布置的作业我都写完了，有什么奖励呢？”

soso像模像样的戴着副黑框眼镜，还真有点为人师表的气质，他勾住花落的腰，拉着他坐在自己腿上，一手不安分的从衣摆扶上腰间，手指贴着皮肤伸进挑开裤沿，缓缓向下。

“花儿…同学想要什么奖励？老师什么都满足你。”

花落竟然挂空档，手指挑开校裤边，直接摸上沉睡的欲望，手掌将其圈起来，不轻不重的抚慰着。

花落轻哼了声，直勾勾盯着镜片后的眼睛，特意舔了舔唇：“那就麻烦soso老师‘伺候’我了。”

soso笑了笑没说话，用行动伺候着花落。

已经挺硬的阴茎露在空气中，被手圈住，拇指按在顶端，时而蹭过马眼，抹开分泌出的液体，整个柱身都滑溜溜的。

这双手打过无数次比赛，令soso曾经多么辉煌，之后又落败。花落对这双手不能再熟悉了，从队长到恋人，最开始谈恋爱的时候，只要是被被它们抚摸，花落就情难自已，如今这么久过去了，每一次肌肤的接触对他来说都是一种新的体验。花落舒服的扭了扭腰，房间里都是他低喘的声音。

领带早就回到soso的衬衫上躺着，花落撑着soso的肩部，梗着脖子，一个个吻轻轻的落在他的下巴上。花落举起一只手勾走了soso的眼镜，随意往桌上一扔，压着声音：“老师还是不戴眼镜好看。”说完捧着他的脸狠狠地亲下去。

也行牙齿磕到了皮肤留下了一道浅浅的印记，但在此时，没有人会在意，房间里的两人沉溺于这充满情欲的热吻中，舌尖共舞，唾液交换。

他们好像真的变成了有着禁忌之恋的师生，在无人的办公室里，偷偷的做着不为人知的情事。

soso一心两用，手上没停的伺候着花落前面，挑着他的敏感点揉搓，加速撸动，在第四次深吻结束之前，让他射在了自己手上。吻毕，他放开花落，抽了张纸擦去手上的精液。

花落站起来把卡着屁股的裤子蹬掉，光溜溜着下半身，上衣还穿着，半软的阴茎藏在衣摆里若隐若现。抬头发现soso还好好地穿着衣服，平静的看着自己，若不是西装裤下鼓起的一团，大概会让人觉得他与刚才的事情毫无关系。

花落舔了舔被亲红了的唇，抬脚分开soso的双腿，脚心摩擦过早已兴奋的分身，踩在椅子上。他重心前倾，再一次勾起soso的领带，双眸全是炙热的情欲：“soso老师，你到底操不操我。”

这样还能忍住那就是不行了。

花落的上衣还是被脱掉了，腰背都印在soso眼里，无形的诱惑着。他的腰太勾人，挺直的时候腰窝就陷下去，让人忍不住在上面留下痕迹，弯腰的时候形成好看的弧度，好像一只胳膊就能圈住。

好比现在，花落正撑着桌子，弯腰半趴着背对soso，面前是游戏道具：笔记本和眼镜，还有一支钢笔。soso掐了掐他的屁股，揉了一下已经扩张好的穴口，低笑着说：“花儿今天怎么这么积极，真骚。”

“那你就，快点。”

平时花落是不肯自己扩张的，按着他的说法，他都挨操了，这种事情肯定得留给上面的做，于是每次都被soso按得双腿发软，然后被迫说一些羞耻的话求他进来。

显然师生play这种玩法令花落很兴奋，他在换这身校服的时候就给自己扩张了。此时的后穴湿答答的，不自觉地翕合，明目张胆的发出邀请。

soso欣然接受这份邀请，放出早就站立的性器，抵着穴口开始一点点向里探索，直至完全没入。尽管做了扩张，一开始被进入的感受算不上好，花落仰起头换气，腰陷了下去。

soso先让他适应，只是慢动作的抽插，俯身在他肩部留下星星点点的痕迹。花落发出难捱的声音，接着他感受到soso的手指摸上自己的前胸，找到乳头，紧接着一个冰冷的东西抵在乳尖，他被刺激得缩了缩脖子，低头去看，是钢笔。

“老师教你怎么写作业。”soso的声音响在耳边，冰凉的触感却绕着挺立的乳尖打转，一边玩够了再换一边，“先写这里，再写...这里。”钢笔向下移动，围着花落的肚脐绕了一圈，最终碰到挺翘的阴茎，太凉了，花落下意识的想往后退，可后面正被soso堵着，明明是想逃离，去好像是送上门一样。

soso挺腰一顶，“不想学了？”

“嗯...唔...不...不学了...”

“不学习的坏学生要接受惩罚哦。”

钢笔终于离开肌肤，而接下来则是猛烈的“惩罚”。

soso按着花落的窄腰，快速的抽插着，龟头时不时蹭到敏感点，花落咬着牙的喘息着。

soso说着一些花落是坏学生的骚话，花落胡乱的回答着。扭着屁股迎合soso的动作。

后来实在是受不了了，手臂撑不住了，只好跟soso求饶，“嗯...撑，撑不下了...唔...老师...老师饶了我吧...啊...老师...”

soso是个好老师，既然学生求饶了，当然要考虑他的感受，于是把花落从桌子上解救了，正面把他抱起来。

花落解放了双手，没力气的搭在soso肩膀上，以为要去床上，没想到被soso直接抵在门上操了起来。

背后是冰凉的门，却没法降低花落的温度，他沉溺在情欲中，抱着唯一的浮舟。

soso舔舐他的耳垂，低声说花儿叫的太大声了，外面路过的学生听见了怎么办。

花落仿佛忘记自己在书房里了，哽咽着向老师求饶，求求老师慢一点，好像真的害怕外面有人听见了他们不可告人的秘密。

不知道说出了多少毫无廉耻的话，花落终于被soso碾着敏感点操射了出来，精液全都射在soso还没脱的衣服上，后面则被他灌满。

今天两人的兴致特别高，抱去浴室清洗的时候，花落又被soso按在浴缸里操了一次，结果出去之后又在窗户边做了起来。

soso温柔的亲花落的脖子，“花儿...花儿...我爱你。”

花落叫太久了，只能哑着嗓子说：“老师，我也…爱你。”


End file.
